


Feeling you

by Antares_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Making Love, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: Maggie is badly injured after a kind of suicide mission and Alex just wants to make her feel better.Or, Alex being nervous about her and maggie's first time because she's never been with a woman. (Sanvers prompt from Tumblr).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> Okay, I did it. I just wrote my first Sanvers fic.  
> I am kind of freaking out about it, just like Alex about her first time with Maggie. Lol  
> I hope you’ll like it and please be indulgent with me. I am not an English native speaker and this is my first F/F fic ever.  
> Now, enjoy the story :)

Before Maggie could even open her eyes, she could feel hers on her. The aspirin had worn off sometime during the night and her body was throbbing again. She had been beaten up. Badly.

  
It had been a kind of suicide mission to be honest. Alex had been kidnapped and Maggie had gone to save her, without any backup and certain she could have handled the situation alone. Obviously, she had been wrong. If Supergirl hadn’t showed up, probably both Alex and Maggie wouldn’t have been still alive.  
Maggie didn’t remind a lot about the night before, after leaving the DEO.  
When they had gotten back to Alex’s apartment, she had helped her undress, stripping her down to her tank top and a pair of gray boyshorts. After that, Alex had made sure her had been plenty of aspirin.

  
It was morning now and her body was awake and aching. Alex shifted closer to her and with her eyes still closed, she felt her lips beginning to brush across her face – the cut on her forehead above her eyebrow, the multiple bruises on her face, including the deep purple one on her jaw, and the split, swollen bottom lip. Her lips were so soft, barely touching her, Maggie thought for a moment that maybe she was dreaming this. But then Alex shifted a little closer and she felt the mattress dip as she sat up. Maggie finally opened her eyes and she watched her as Alex tenderly lifted her right hand and brushed her lips across the bruised and swollen knuckles. The anguish that had been in her eyes the night before was still there and she looked at Maggie, cradling her hand.

  
Alex felt guilty and she shook her head. “It was all my fault.” Maggie frowned at that and even though it hurt, her forehead wrinkled.  
“Are you kidding me, Danvers?” She asked, adjusting her head on the pillow beneath her to look at Alex better. “It’s our job, there are risks. Besides, I couldn’t lose you, you know.”  
Alex lowered her gaze, heaving a sigh.

  
“ _Hey_ ,” Maggie said, shifting and then slowly sitting up, wincing slightly as her body ached, and she leaned back against the bed’s headboard. It seemed as Alex was about to start crying as she looked down at Maggie’s hand still being held gently in hers on her lap. Maggie put her fingers under her chin, kind of forcing Alex to look at her, smiling at her. “I would risk my life every day if that means I can keep you safe.”

  
Alex slightly nodded, brushing lightly her fingers across her hand. “Me, too. I was so scared and I cannot lose you either, Maggie.”

  
“You won’t, I promise.” Maggie stated, caressing her cheek, and Alex felt her lips part and it was as if she was beckoning to her and she took the invitation. Maggie’s hand slid from her cheek to curve around the back of her neck and then their lips touched. Almost immediately, Alex closed her eyes and pushed her lips back against Maggie’s.

  
But then Alex pulled her head back and Maggie almost whimpered, her lips trying to follow after hers. “When I look at you...” She began speaking and Maggie bent her head to her side, listening to her carefully. “ You’re a brilliant woman, an unbelievable detective, a great friend. When you love someone, you love them completely. Everything that makes that person what they are, you love them no matter what. And I love you so much, Maggie. I couldn’t have picked a better woman to love. Without you I would probably never understand who I really am. You’ve been with me through so much and I’m feeling whole, thanks to you.”  
Maggie nodded ever so slightly, and she stared at her. “I feel stronger. I feel…” Alex shook her head. “I feel things I have never felt and it’s because of you.” Her hands slipped up to rest around her neck. “You taught me I don’t need to be perfect and I feel alive because of you. I am alive because of you.”

  
“You give me too much credit. You’re the strongest person I know, Alex," Maggie said.

  
Maggie was fascinated by this smart, gorgeous woman. She wanted their lives to merge even more together than they already were and become something great. Maggie felt that with Alex, they could truly be great together. “You’re amazing and I love you, Danvers.” She finished and leaning in, she kissed her again. The kiss was hard – almost too hard – and Alex moaned softly, her arms sliding back around her waist, leaning into her, not wanting to hurt her but needing to hold onto her. Maggie coaxed her mouth open and Alex welcomed her tongue, moaning again.

  
Maggie kissed her slowly, drinking her in, not wanting this to end. She could feel the passion and heat and maybe it was too much, so despite her feelings and lust, she stopped.

  
“Do you want me to stop?”

  
Alex didn’t answer immediately and she waited, prepared to bring herself back and not do anything that remotely made Alex uncomfortable. Sex was supposed to be fun and enjoyable and it wasn’t about putting pressure on one’s partner into doing things they didn’t want.  
And then, ever so softly, Alex answered with, “No, I don’t want you to stop.”Maggie widened her eyes and Alex just chuckled, shrugging. Her fingers brushed along her bruised cheek again. “I want this Maggie. I want to give you pleasure and show you my love. You deserve to feel good.”

  
“Alex, you don’t have to-” The kiss was so sudden, Maggie was still talking in the middle of it, but she felt Alex’s lips urgently against hers and her hands were on her face, and she seemed to deflate against her, all bones in her body melting.

  
“Okay, I don’t know what I’m doing,” Alex told her, and Maggie smiled. “But, I’m going to need you to take off your shirt though,” Alex added with a smirk and Maggie giggled, and she was surprised about just how much she had giggled around Alex because that was certainly a thing she hadn’t been used to do.

  
“We should be taking it easy, though ” Alex reminded her as Maggie rolled her eyes, pulling her tank top off over her head, leaving her in nothing but the pair of boyshorts.  
So, that was happening. Like really happening. Alex sighed, feeling as she was going to freak out. It was not as though she wasn’t ready. Maggie had been wonderful for the past couple of months, waiting, being patient and understanding. She hadn’t forced her into anything and their relationship had been slowly growing, from friendship to attraction and eventually love. Alex was both scared and excited because she had never felt like that before in her whole life.

  
But now she was ready. She had almost lost Maggie and couldn’t actually think about it.  
Thus, yes she might be scared and terrified about what was going to happen but she only wanted to make Maggie feel better, to show her just how much she cared and loved her. Alex just wanted to feel she was alive.

  
Then, Alex shifted slightly, straightening her legs out in front of them and spreading them. “Okay, turn around and sit here,” she said, patting the mattress between her knees. Maggie looked at her curiously but she did as she said, turning herself around and sitting down, leaning back and resting her back against her chest.

  
“Alex, are you-” Maggie tried to ask, turning her head around to see the agent’s face, but she was interrupted by Alex softly pecking her lips.

  
“I want to do this,” she reassured her. “I’d lie if I said I am not worried but I can trust you, I… love you. Besides, you’ll guide me through this, if I need it, won’t you?” Alex asks, feeling suddenly very unsure about her moves.

  
Maggie didn’t answer, but she nodded and lovingly kissed her cheekbone. Then, she relaxed against Alex’s body, wondering what she was up to.

  
Alex gathered her hair and brushed it away from her shoulder. “Lose the shorts too, please,” she ordered softly, her breath warm against her skin and Maggie nearly shivered. As Alex brushed her lips down the side of Maggie’s neck starting from behind her ear, the cop lifted her hips slightly, pressing her back against Alex’s chest as she pushed the boyshorts down, shimmying out of them and kicking them away, leaving her completely naked.

  
She settled back against her, her eyes slowly drifting closed as Alex’s lips brushed across the top of her shoulder. “Now what?” She asked. Maggie was curious and waiting. Even though Alex’s movements were uncertain and shy, she knew she had a plan. In fact, she didn’t answer. Instead, as her left hand rested on her thigh, her right hand lightly dusted across both of her breasts. Her nipples almost instantly reacted to her touch and Maggie let out a small moan of appreciation as the tips of Alex’s fingers circled one and then the other. The tip of her tongue licked her dry lips and her hands came to rest on the agent’s knees on either side of her. She felt her breath on her skin and her lips along her neck and her fingers teasing her nipples with the lightest of touches.  
Alex was nervous, she couldn’t deny it. They had spent the past months kissing, cuddling and even sharing some relaxing, bubble baths, becoming accustomed to each other’s body.

  
Nevertheless, she had never been that comfortable with her body. She had always felt awkward and clumsy and she never had actually enjoyed sex – with the few partners she had had. It had always been in darkness with little attention brought to her nakedness. With Maggie though, it was different. The first times she had seen her completely naked, even though it had been a bit unnerving at the beginning, Maggie had showed her such a loving reverence that Alex had almost melted.  
Maggie loved her and she murmured to her all of the time that she was beautiful, but Alex still didn’t completely believe her. She did believe though that Maggie thought that. She just thought she was crazy but she kept that to herself.

  
“Danvers,” Maggie whispered when her fingers abandoned her breasts to slide further down the front of her body, pausing to circle her belly button a few times. Anticipation was building, knowing where she was heading. She shifted almost uncomfortably against her chest and she could hear Alex sighing. She moaned, sucking her stomach in.  
“Relax,” Alex murmured heavily in her ear, and feeling bold enough to suck on her earlobe.  
Maggie’s neck arched and the back of her head pushed against Alex’s shoulder.  
“You’re not relaxed,” she said before lightly biting the outer shell of her ear.  
“ _Danvers_ ,” Maggie nearly moaned now, her hands clutching her knees.

  
Alex left her bellybutton and the cop exhaled a sigh of relief when her hand slid lower, going between her thighs. She brushed across her clit and Maggie gasped before Alex took the pads of her index and middle fingers and began to rub her slowly, gently, up and down. Alex didn’t dip inside or touch her deeply. She simply rubbed her over and over, never speeding up or slowing down. It was wonderful but it was torturous and Maggie almost snickered because Alex knew exactly what she was doing to her. _How could she be worried about that?_

  
Maggie bit down on her bottom lip as Alex began sucking gently on her shoulder and she lifted her hips slightly, pressing against her hand.  
She moaned and her back arched off Alex’s chest when the heel of her hand began to slowly rub against her clit. “Oh… Alex,” she moaned a bit louder, beginning to rub herself against her hand, heightening her pleasure.

  
“Let’s do it,” Alex murmured to herself and then she suddenly slipped her fingers down, sinking into Maggie’s tight channel, filling her with her index and middle fingers.  
Maggie gasped, her hips jerking, thrusting towards her touch, and her hands went back to clutching Alex’s knees.

For a moment, neither of them moved and the only thing she could hear was their heavy gasping breathings. Alex’s lips were back on her neck and her wrist thrusted a bit, pushing deeper before pulling out almost completely. She repeated the action over and over again, Maggie moaning softly and whispering her name. She sounded desperate, panting her name, but she didn’t care.

  
Alex began drawing her thumb in slow, small circles on Maggie’s clit and thrusting her fingers at just the right angle for Maggie to feel as if she could no longer breathe. Her fingers dragged out and then back in, almost too slowly, and Maggie nearly whined, wanting and needing so much more, and she tried shifting her hips against her hand. Alex pushed up further and then curled her fingers inside of her.

Maggie cried out loudly, her back coming clear off her chest before she fell back against her and she did the same thing again. She did it too many times to count and Maggie could feel sweat on her body and her thighs beginning to tremble.

  
“Danvers!” She cried out in a high-pitch and Alex pushed her fingers as deep as she could and began to rub.

  
_Oh shit_ , Maggie thought and she might have screamed it – she wasn’t sure – but Alex rubbed her fingers along the slick inner walls and she began squeezing her muscles around her.

“Please, Alex. Please, please,” she said on repeat, even though she was not used to beg.

She brought her hips down, helping Alex fuck her with her fingers. She stroked her from the inside, giving her what she wanted and when she came, her back bowed from her chest and her nails dug into her knees.

  
Alex’s fingers never stopped moving inside of her and her thumb never left her clit, her touch guiding her through her powerful orgasm as she came and shake, her body pressing back against her, trembling.

  
Alex slowly withdrew her fingers and kissed her at the base of her throat over the pulse point and when Maggie was finally able to start breathing again, her chest heaving up and down, her face flushed and beads of sweat clung to her skin, she eventually said with a throaty voice, “You definitely didn’t need my help, Danvers.”

  
Alex laughed slightly at that, resting her chin on her left shoulder. “Are you getting soft on me, Sawyer?”

  
“You wish,” Maggie promptly replied, smirking. “It’s my turn now.”

  
And before Alex could protest, she gathered all her strength and turned around to face her, leaning forward and capturing her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated :)
> 
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, that's the link https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ms-hgolightly  
> You can leave me prompts if you want ;)


End file.
